


567 Drarry

by Dexiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And even more snow, M/M, Poetic Snow, Snow, lots of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Prompt: "Hello, there! This is all-drarry-to-me; if you have time, can you do another Drarry? 567 words, for the word snow? (I'm feeling wintery today...)"





	567 Drarry

Everyone believed Draco’s aesthetic to be dark and cold; black and green to match his previous engagement in the Dark Lord’s circle, to match his Slytherin pride and to match his Malfoy inheritance. Well, everyone but one thought so.

* * *

Everyone was wrong, though. Draco actually preferred light. He didn’t accept the Manor as his because it was a Malfoy property. He decided to live in it because it had grand rooms with large windows that let in a lot of light. It was a  _ bright _ house. Everyone but one was wrong.

* * *

 

Everyone thought Draco liked winter because it mirrored him as a person. It was the darkest time of the year and it represented cold. Well, everyone but one thought so.

* * *

 

Harry Potter knew better. He knew why Draco stayed in the Manor, and he had happily said yes when the blond asked him to move in. Harry shared his liking for the house for the same reason. The perfect light. The brightly lit rooms always kept his claustrophobia and scotophobia at bay.

* * *

 

He also knew that the reason Draco’s favourite season was winter because of several things - and none of them were any the reasons everyone else thought.

* * *

 

He loved winter because of the snow. 

Snow was white - it lit up the dark nights. 

Snow was beautiful,  _ infectiously _ beautiful, and it infected its beauty into onto the world as it painted the landscapes a bright white.

Snow covered everything up. Everything.

And snow symbolised the promise of a new beginning. 

Snow was light and calming and therefore Draco’s favourite thing in the world. Well, second favourite thing, right after Harry Potter.

* * *

 

Everyone believed Harry’s aesthetic to be family, friends and warmth - red and fire. It fit with him belonging in Gryffindor House and with the heroic saviour everyone remembered him as. Well, everyone but one believed so.

* * *

 

Everyone was wrong, though. Harry actually loathed fire and felt lonely more often than not. After the battle, he always felt feverish and too hot. Everyone but one was wrong.

* * *

 

Everyone thought that Harry likes summer because of its warmth and the sun that shine on everything, colouring everything in blazing colours. Well, everyone but one thought that.

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy knew better, though. He knew that the sun was too bright for Harry. He knew that Harry needed something more calming, almost monotonous. He knew that Harry preferred the winter. And he knew that Harry loved the winter because of the snow.

* * *

 

Snow didn’t leave everything in darkness, but the darkness was still there to dampen the glittering white until it had the perfect brightness.

Snow was calming as it dampened the heat in Harry’s body.

Snow was light, beautiful, calming and it represented a new future.

A future that Harry could spend with his favourite thing: 

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Everyone had in mind that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were their fathers’ sons. Yet, everyone also thought that they were as different as they ever could be. Draco was dark and Harry was light. Everyone but two had that in mind.

* * *

 

Everyone was wrong, though. Because Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter weren’t just their fathers’ sons. And they had a lot more than just that in common. And neither Harry nor Draco were either dark or light. They were just two people that learned to love each other equally, until their relationship was as beautiful as a perfect snowflake.


End file.
